Sleeping Bella
by curiously.me
Summary: Edward's first visit to Bella's house, watching her sleep.


**Author's Note : **

**Hello again, one and all! It's CiCi! Yes, yes, I know, I know. I haven't written a fan fiction in like, ever and you're all mad at me for it(I'm kidding, by the way). But fear not! Along comes yet another fan fiction, this time in Edward's point of view. As I've been hoping to clarify before, but haven't yet, I've made it my goal in life to write fan fictions of what the lovely Ms. Stephenie Meyer doesn't go into detail of in her books. As you may have already read, my first fan fiction, 'Bella's Tantrum', was where I told the story of how Bella seemed to throw herself into a normal life again. I'm not sure if that story really fits in with my goal, though. Hmm...**

**Anyway, it doesn't matter. At least not now. Wait - I'm getting off topic, aren't I? Oops. Silly me. **

**Anyway, I understand this will be in Midnight's Sun soon enough, but I would like to write how I'm hoping it'll be like. **

**So, here we are(finally). The story of the first night that Edward watched Bella in her sleep. And, I am now very proud to present Sleeping Bella.**

**EPOV**

I snuck into Bella Swan's window silently, glancing at her every few seconds to make sure the window's creaking hadn't waken her. How could it, though? I only heard it because of my super-sensitive vampire hearing. Bella probably didn't even hear it when she was paying attention. I still couldn't understand how humans could live with being so...oblivious. I couldn't really remember too much from my own human years, but I do remember how everything was so dull compared to how my senses are now.

But that wasn't the reason while I was at Bella's house. More specifically, climbing into her window. Today had been the day I realised that I couldn't stay away from Bella. She was too beautiful, and addicting, and intoxicating, and magnetizing, and several other adjectives that I could list but eternity wouldn't be enough time to explain it. All I knew was that I could no longer stay away from Ms. Isabella Swan.

I finished climbing through her window, closed it silently, then positioned myself at the foot of her bed, merely watching her. I could hear the air whistling through the flesh of her throat, and just the thought made my own throat burn with a thousand flames. But I was in control. I had hunted just the day before, making sure that I was full enough to last for a while. I wanted to be careful around Bella. I didn't need to slip up like I almost had a few weeks before, when Bella had first arrived at Forks. That had been torture, and I'm surprised I'd been able to control myself. Actually, I was quite proud of myself for being able to do so.

I watched her sleep, her lips moving silently as she dreamed. Frusturation clouded my mind as I once again wished I could read Bella's thoughts. It was infuriating to not be able to. The first time I actually wanted - no, desired to read someone's mind entirely, and I was unable to. But the thing about it was that it just made me feel even more drawn to Bella. The fact that I couldn't learn about her my usual way attracted me, making me want to learn more and more about her.

She always seemed to surprise me as well. In the class we shared at school, Biology, I found myself always predicting for Bella to do one thing, and then she'd do something completely different, or more advanced than what I thought. Like when we had looked at the different slides that day in class, I had expected Bella to take my word for every slide, or even get some wrong.

But she didn't. In fact, Bella had often checked herself to see if my assumptions were correct, and when she did the ones herself, each was right. I was surprised. Not only was this human girl beautiful in outward appearances, she seemed to also hold an inward intelligence. I was immediately attracted to that, though I didn't show it. I wasn't in the mood to give myself away. Ever.

A soft sigh escaping Bella's lips snapped me back to the present as I watched her shift slightly in her sleep. A second sigh, and then I saw Bella's porcelain skin wrinkle slightly as her brow furrowed in frusturation. "No," she murmured softly. "No, no. It's too cold. It's too _green_." I chuckled softly to myself, too low for a human to hear, even if they were awake. So that was it. I had learned before that Bella was originally from Phoenix, Arizona, where she had lived with her mother. And I knew enough about the state to understand it was a lot drier and warmer than Forks, Washington. Now that I thought about it, Bella hadn't seemed comfortable in her clothes the few times I'd seen her. She shifted awkwardly, often pushing her sleeves up then pulling them back down several times. Each time had caused the mouth-watering scent of Bella's blood to waft through the air and in the direction of my face.

Which was happening now. Bella had shifted again, and the air shifted with her. I could smell the scent of freesia from her blood, and immediately I tasted the horrid taste of venom on my tongue. Usually, I could ignore the taste. But in large quantities, a vampire's venom was almost intolerable. Fortunately, the venom could only be tasted greatly when a vampire smelled a human's blood enough and immensely. Unfortunately, that happened when a vampire was close to a human. Always.

I felt my throat start to burn at the smell of Bella's blood churning hotly beneath her flesh, in between the lining of her veins. I shut my eyes tightly, forcing myself to move away from the bed, towards the window. A sound stopped me in my tracks, though. A sound that emitted from Bella's soft lips...

"Edward." The way she breathed my name caused my eyes to snap open again, and stare at her with surprise. Bella had whispered my name so clearly... Did she wake up and see me? That would be bad. Her father was the police chief. If Bella woke up, saw me, and screamed, he'd come running and I'd be in major trouble...

"Edward...," Bella whispered softly again, then sighed happily. I could see a gentle smile on her face. Thank goodness. She was still asleep. I couldn't have been happier at that moment. She hadn't waken up and seen me.

But wait. Realization struck me a moment too late. Bella had uttered my name. But why? Wasn't she repulsed by me, like I was at times? She should have been. Then again, Bella didn't know who I truly was. She didn't see me as the monster I was. Bella most likely saw me as an irresistable male who, despite his protests and minor insults, she couldn't help but fall for.

Crap. That wasn't supposed to happen. Sighing softly to myself, I started my way back to the window. I stuck one leg out, hesitating, before glancing back at Bella. She looked beautiful in sleep, almost as beautiful as she did awake. Right then I made my decision. I was going to make sure that Bella Swan was never harmed. Not by myself, or anyone else. Never again.

Then I escaped.


End file.
